


Iceland

by xxCat1989xx



Series: The Drabble Series [2]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not A Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxCat1989xx/pseuds/xxCat1989xx
Summary: They're in Iceland for New Years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I love Shawn. But wanted to try something from Mitch's POV.
> 
> Don't hate me.
> 
> Cat x
> 
> P.S. This slowly crept out of the 'drabble' category, but I couldn't shorten it. And don't have enough strength in me to write Mitch sad for too long so wasn't prepared to make it any longer.

Iceland.  

He can't believe he's actually here. It's everything Mitch expected it to be, and so much more. From the sprawling landscapes to the snow on the ground. From frozen waterfalls to quaint little hotel rooms. 

And now, their little group is celebrating New Year with what feels like the whole country in this small space that can't possibly be safe, but Mitch is too punch-drunk to care. He doesn't think he can be happier than he is at this moment in time. 

Well, there's one thing that would make this whole trip complete. Scott. 

TEN. NINE. EIGHT. 

Mitch turns to find his best friend wanting nothing more than to ring in the New Year by his side. Maybe finally build up the courage to tell him how he feels. 

SEVEN. SIX. FIVE. 

He can make him out twenty feet away. Even in the semi-darkness, Mitch would be able to spot him anywhere. He starts to make his way over... 

FOUR. THREE. 

…but stops when he sees Scott bring Shawn closer to his front, arms around his body. Even from here, Mitch can makes out the smile, the sparkle in Scott's eyes as he looks down at Shawn. 

TWO. ONE. 

Mitch freezes. He knows he needs to take a breath, but his lungs won't work. This can't be happening. 

HAPPY NEW YEAR. 

They kiss. Cheers sound from the crowd. Fireworks explode, but Mitch can't hear anything passed the pounding of his heart. 

He turns away, intent on giving them their privacy to find Candice is looking at him, sympathy written all over her face. 

She holds out a hand to him. "Let's get drunk, Mitchy."  

Mitch is very much going to take her up on that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Social links in bio.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [lost on you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404390) by [thedarknesswithin (babylxxrry)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/thedarknesswithin)




End file.
